Meat
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Ia berdoa, supaya bulan depan, atau kapan pun, mereka berdua bisa dapat bonus lagi. Bertemu lagi dengan pemuda tadi tanpa dagingnya juga tidak masalah. Ah, Masaki lupa menanyakan namanya. Western!AU, OOC, SAYA PULANG, SAUDARA-SAUDARA! Rnr ditunggu


Derap langkah kaki kuda yang nyaring mengarungi tanah tandus kota. Matahari bersinar begitu terik hingga tak ada yang berani keluar dari rumah. Angin jarang menerbangkan debu dan pasir dari gurun batu, sekaligus dedaunan kering yang jatuh dari pohon.

Seorang pemuda berbaring santai di sofa beludru lama rumahnya. Sofa itu dahulu berwarna merah, dibeli kakeknya di Inggris dan dibawa kemari ketika ia lahir. Sekarang, sofa itu telah berubah warna menjadi cokelat dan terdapat goresan di sana-sini. Tak lupa, ada beberapa lubang bekas peluru di bagian sandarannya.

Menguap lebar, pemuda dengan rambut _turquoise_ yang diikat satu itu mengipasi diri dengan koran tadi pagi. Ia bergeming walaupun seseorang dengan kasar menendang pintu depan rumahnya. "Masaki, sudah kubilang jangan banting pintu," ucapnya bergetar dan pelan. Kepanasan.

Pelaku penendangan pintu—Masaki—tak menggubris ucapan si pemuda. Ia malah tersenyum sangat lebar, seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Lihat apa yang kudapatkan, Kak! Dua kilo daging sapi eksklusif! Kita dapat bonus besar!" serunya.

Mendadak, si _turquoise_ yang sedang berbaring tadi merubah posisinya dengan bangkit seketika. "Bagaimana bisa?!" herannya. Setengah berlari menuju tempat Masaki berdiri, membuktikan ucapan sang adik. Dua buah bungkusan besar daging berada di kedua tangan sang adik yang memiliki rambut berwarna senada dengan miliknya itu.

"Yang satu memang kubeli dengan uang yang Kakak beri tadi, satunya lagi diberikan orang lain. Pemuda berambut sayap itu ternyata memang baik sekali," komentarnya, mengingat-ingat kejadian di toko daging yang hanya buka sebulan sekali tadi pagi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meat<strong>_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Inazuma Eleven Series (C) Level-5**_

_**Warning:**_

_**Western!AU, mungkin OOC, awas typo, rating diamankan, hanya sebuah minific**_

_**Tak sesuai selera silakan tinggalkan**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Hari ini tanggal lima belas. Pertengahan bulan. Saatnya toko daging satu-satunya yang ada di kota tempat tinggal Ichirouta dan Masaki, dua kakak-beradik yatim-piatu membukakan pintunya. Saatnya merogoh uang yang telah ditabung selama satu bulan dari pekerjaan sederhana mereka—penjaga bar—untuk membeli daging sapi, yang memang hanya bisa didapatkan di toko daging tersebut.<p>

Antrian sangat panjang sejak pagi. Beberapa orang rela mengantri sejak subuh demi mendapat daging pertama dan pulang lebih cepat. Padahal mereka tahu angin yang berembus dari matahari terbenam hingga terbit lagi begitu dingin.

Kali ini jatah Masaki si adik untuk membeli daging. Bulan kemarin, kakaknya Ichirouta berhasil mendapat daging bagian paha dan sedikit paru, ditambah bonus pulang cepat karena kebetulan dia antri di barisan pertama. Daging tersebut dibuat bermacam-macam masakan, dan habis di akhir bulan.

Tidak sepertinya bulan ini Masaki tidak beruntung. Sedikit kurang beruntung, lebih tepatnya. Ia dapat nomor antrian sangat jauh—mencapai tiga digit angka—dan kemungkinan pulang akan lebih siang. Terpaksa ia harus menunggu lama.

Seluruh penghuni kota jelas mendambakan bukanya toko daging yang hanya buka satu hari dalam sebulan tersebut. Maklumlah, di daerah gurun batu seperti ini, apa yang mau diharapkan mengenai daging selain salamander, monster gila, dan ular derik? Selain daging yang didapat sedikit, ada kemungkinan beracun karena sistem imunitas tubuh hewan-hewan khas gurun tersebut.

Dan Masaki tak mau ambil resiko keracunan saat berburu sebelum makan masakan enak buatan kakaknya, terima kasih. Lebih baik dia susah-susah menabung—karena harga daging yang mahal—selama sebulan dan rela mengantri.

Selama mengantri, Masaki membunuh bosan dengan melihat sekelilingnya. Tepat di depan sebuah bar yang berada tak jauh dari toko daging, ramai suara orang-orang yang sedang mengejari pencopet. Pemuda itu merengut wajar, tempat tinggalnya ini memang tak jauh dari pencuri, perampok, dan bermacam kejahatan lainnya. Seakan Sheriff yang bertugas hanya dianggap sebuah patung tak bergerak.

Kejadian itu menarik mata semua orang, termasuk Masaki yang baru menyadari kalau pembekuk pencuri itu bukanlah Sheriff, melainkan seorang pemuda dengan rambut kecokelatan dan model yang unik. Masaki pasti akan tertawa melihat model rambutnya yang eksentrik, kalau saja ia tidak bertingkah heroik.

Terlihat dari sana, pemuda penolong bermuka polos itu menerima sebuah bungkusan dari seorang wanita paruh baya yang ia selamatkan dari pencurian. Bungkusan itu adalah daging sapi yang baru saja dibelinya. Pemuda itu tadinya menolak, namun pada akhirnya menerima ucapan terima kasih wanita tadi.

Ketika nomor antrian Masaki terpanggil, pemuda belasan tahun itu segera maju dan membeli dagingnya. Kakaknya berpesan agar ia mengambil paru—oh, Ichirouta sangat menyukai paru sapi, ngomong-ngomong—dan sisanya terserah adiknya.

Masaki hanya bisa memilih sedikit, karena satu orang hanya boleh membeli satu kilo daging, mengingat betapa susahnya mendapatkan daging dari luar dan membawanya ke kota ini. Ini juga menjadi alasan mengapa toko daging yang senantiasa ramai itu hanya buka sebulan sekali. Dan karena daerah ini hampir seluruhnya gurun, mustahil membuka sebuah peternakan. Bisa-bisa hewan ternaknya mati kekeringan duluan sebelum bisa dipotong.

Pada akhirnya, Masaki membeli 'menu' yang sama dengan kakaknya bulan lalu. Paru dan paha.

Menghela napas, Masaki menyadari betapa minimnya pengetahuannya tentang bahan makanan. Tidak seperti Ichirouta yang begitu terampil dalam segala urusan rumah tangga, tidak hanya memasak. Bahkan saking terampilnya, Masaki sering kali membayangkan pasangan hidup kakaknya kelak adalah seorang lelaki, bukan perempuan.

Masaki bersyukur memiliki kakak seperti Ichirouta yang begitu berkompeten—menjadi seorang istri.

Pemuda berambut _turquoise_ yang tergerai sebahu itu hendak beranjak bersama kudanya untuk pulang ketika mata cokelat madu itu menangkap sosok dengan rambut cokelat dan model eksentrik. 'Itu pemuda bermuka bodoh yang menolong ibu-ibu tadi pagi, kan?' ia membatin, seraya turun kembali dari hewan bersurai kehitaman itu.

"Hei, sedang apa kau berdiri di situ?" sapanya, melihat si bodoh—nama sementara yang seenaknya saja diputuskan sepihak oleh Masaki—berdiri di sisi bangunan bank. Tak membalas sapaan adik Ichirouta itu, si bodoh malah menatapnya sekilas.

Pemuda cokelat itu menghela napas. "Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan daging ini, kakakku pasti akan marah kalau aku membawakannya ini," ucapnya setelah hening melingkupi mereka berdua. "Kau mau menerimanya?" ia menyodorkan bungkusan yang tadi diterimanya tepat di hadapan Masaki.

Mata madu itu kembali mengerjap. "Heh? Eh? Tu-tunggu dulu, kenapa kau memberikannya padaku? Kau tidak mau daging ini?" tanyanya bingung. Mana ada sih orang yang tidak mau menerima daging sapi yang betul-betul langka di daerah gurun seperti ini? Gratis pula!

Ya, kecuali pemuda berwajah polos ini tentunya.

"Kakakku sakit, dia tak boleh makan makanan berat dan keras. Aku juga tak begitu suka daging, kalau kau mau ambil saja," sambung si cokelat itu. Masaki menyeringai canggung, ia menggaruk pipinya, sembari dengan bodoh menoleh pada kudanya untuk meminta pendapat.

"Bagaimana kalau dijual lagi saja? Kau bisa dapat uang untuk penyembuhan kakakmu, dan kalian juga tak perlu memakan dagingnya," usul pemuda belasan yang tinggi badannya kurang dari standar itu. Ia memang ingin daging gratis—oh, siapa sih yang tidak mau, kecuali pemuda yang ternyata lebih tinggi dari Masaki ini?—tapi rasanya ini sama sekali bukan haknya.

Pemuda cokelat itu berkedip satu kali, ia tersenyum kecil. "Rasanya tak adil, sebab aku mendapatkannya secara gratis, seseorang harus mendapatkannya dengan gratis pula," ucapnya dengan senyum lembut di wajah remajanya.

'Gila, orang ini terlalu idealis!' jerit Masaki dalam hatinya. 'Tapi aku tak tahu mau menyebutnya apa. Baik hati atau naif. Ia membantu tanpa pamrih dan tidak mau mengambil keuntungan,' adik Ichirouta itu menggaruk kepalanya, kemudian mengulurkan satu tangan. "Baiklah, akan kuambil dagingmu."

Si cokelat langsung mengangguk sumringah. "Terima kasih!" serunya riang sembari memindahkan bungkusan daging dari tangannya ke tangan Masaki. Ia kemudian berlari pulang tanpa basa-basi, melambai satu kali kepada si _turquoise_ di tengah jalan, sebelum sesaat berikutnya sosoknya menghilang.

Masaki mengedipkan mata madunya pasrah. "Seharusnya aku yang bilang terima kasih," ia mengangkat kedua bahunya, mengikat dua bungkus daging tadi ke pelana kuda, lalu menunggangi kudanya pulang ke rumah di dekat hutan. Perutnya sudah tak sabar ingin menikmati masakan kakaknya dengan dua kilo daging yang baru sekali seumur hidup mereka dapatkan.

Ia berdoa, supaya bulan depan, atau kapan pun, mereka berdua bisa dapat bonus lagi.

Bertemu lagi dengan pemuda tadi tanpa dagingnya juga tidak masalah.

Ah, Masaki lupa menanyakan namanya.

* * *

><p>End.<p>

* * *

><p>AN:

SAYA PULAAAAANNGGG #NANGISKEJER /lalukenatabok

Ada yg kangen saya? /ga ada/ saya pulang setelah mengganti penname dari Tsubaki Audhi jadi susu soda gembira... kangen banget sama fandom ini dan penghuninya yang meskipun sedikit, tapi berasa ramai karena penuh kehangatan keluarga di bawah atap fandom kesayangan bersama...

Saya lelah menjelajah fandom... mulai dari fandom robot-robotan dalam kardus, basket-basketan, voli-volian, titan-titanan, sepeda-sepedaan, sampe tarung-tarungan rasi bintang, yang bikin saya kangen setengah mampus cuma fandom ini... love u penghuni semuanya~

Ayo dong, mana nih author-author temen sejawat gaoel saya? /heh/ kita sambut para penghuni baru dengan comeback rame-rame bareng-bareng... #kamusendirijugangilang

Saya baru pertama bikin fic western dan segala keadaan di sana cuma mengandalkan logika saya doang, jangan coba-coba cocokin sama keadaan aslinya #heh

Dan siapakah orang yang ditemui Masaki pas beli daging? /semua udah tau kali

Jangan lupa review ya~


End file.
